


(TTS Podfic) And If I Die Before I Wake

by consciousness_streaming, saltyunicorn



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Mates, Multi, Pack Feels, Podfic, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Second in Command Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Reveal, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consciousness_streaming/pseuds/consciousness_streaming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's Summary - When Stiles wakes up on his eighteenth birthday from a chaste dream about Derek Hale he doesn't think it's a big deal. But when he wakes up the next few days to the same dream, he knows something is going on. And he's going to get to the bottom of it. Once is an incident, twice is a coincidence, and three times is a pattern. More than three is just torture.





	(TTS Podfic) And If I Die Before I Wake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And If I Die Before I Wake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896999) by [consciousness_streaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consciousness_streaming/pseuds/consciousness_streaming). 

> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

** [If I Die Before I Wake](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/10lnbXILw7erXSdkcajcWzTrtLzbCeuNT?usp=sharing)   
**

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive. **


End file.
